Steampunk and Jessica Rabbit
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Vala did not by any means intend to suggest verbally or visually that Daniel take her out on a Halloween date.


Title: Bustier, Leather, Steampunk and Jessica Rabbit

Author: spacegypsy1

Rating: PG-13

Category/Chapters: Romance/Friendship – One shot Complete.

Pairings: Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran

Characters: Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran

Spoilers/Timeline: After Momento Mori. Short One Shot

Word Count: Apprx 1200

Synopsis: Vala did not by any means intend to suggest verbally or visually that Daniel take her out on a date. They've shared some of those 'friends and coworkers' not a date to him but a date to her dinners over the last few weeks and things just magically fell into place.

~o0o~

~o0o~

If you'd seen her in that outlandish costume you would understand how I totally lost my mind and invited her to the Children's Hospital Halloween Charity Costume Ball. Although she'd initiated several casual co-workers/friends dinners since the ill fated 'not a date', I still had not officially asked her out on a date. I had made that perfectly clear as mud to Mitchell, Teal'c and General Landry. Though she had made it plain to both Sam and Carolyn that our dinners in fact were dating.

That outfit coupled with the fact she'd been my constant working companion and helpmate for the past few years - smelling heavenly - sitting around my office in various poses to make me want her - looking like a sex goddess one day and a sweet, loving woman the next also contributed to my demise...er...capitulation.

Leaving me alone when I wanted her near, annoying me when I wanted her gone, touching me in ways that were meant to seem innocent but aroused me to limits I thought long lost. Purring. Yes, that's right PURRING!

Looks that held invitations to things unspeakable but I knew were totally doable. All in all she wrapped them up and hit me over the head at exactly the right moment in our history. I surrendered.

I've never been to the ball, but I contribute every year by buying tickets and giving them away. But for some odd reason when they arrived this year I held on to them.

She pops in my office saying. "Look, darling, at my new Steampunk costume I got for Halloween...in case I get to go somewhere."

My suspicion that she'd found the tickets in my drawer completely went awry when I looked up. At first all I could see was pale white breasts pushed high and smashed outward by her original leather vest. Then I began to notice clocks and gears adorning the leather which she wore with a satin like ruffled skirt pulled up way too high, revealing lace petticoats also too far up and I believe, if not mistaken, there is a bustle back there somewhere.

Belts crisscrossed over her hips and held an odd brash gun, her luscious long legs where made more luscious with lacy stockings held by garters – that made me ache just looking at them. Then she had the audacity to top it...bottom it all off with painted toes sticking out through fishnet and sexy, high-heeled, wide open laced, over the knee boots with the toes cut out.

Her beautiful black silky hair was pulled up and topped off with a silly hat decorated with goggles and gadgets. Which of course I only noticed when she spoke and my gaze politely but reluctantly went to her face.

"I see you like it well enough since it took you a bit to look away."

Flabbergasted, this is the point where my train left the tracts. "You can't wear that!"

The mesmerizing purring began. "Can't wear it where?"

"To the...the...the ball."

More purring ensued before words came out with that desire inducing throaty voice of hers to set my...me on fire. "Really, Daniel, then what can I wear to the ball?"

"Something not so...so...so revealing."

"A naughty nurse?"

I'm dying about this time. "Nooo."

"Then what exactly are you wearing?"

"I'm not."

"Naked! Oh la la, that's better then me doing a French maid!"

"I'm not wearing a costume. I'm wearing a suit."

"Okay, but what and when is this ball?"

"Tonight. About ten. Fundraiser for the Children's Hospital. Like a masquerade, or a Gala, people dress up in costume. I buy two tickets every year but usually give them away, but I happen to have kept these. They have food and champagne and dan...er...music."

"Oh. Kind of stuffy? And Halloween is tomorrow, by the way. I know because I keep a calendar of holidays. Oh well, I'll be back soon with another outfit. I'm so happy you asked me out! We have a date, Daniel! Isn't that exciting?"

"Er...yes. A date. Exciting. Right."

"Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."

"Okay." Couldn't move if I wanted to. Couldn't stand if I wanted to.

I reopened the book I'd been reading and stared unseeing at the pages for quite some time. I really wanted to get through with my current project before I needed to go change. I don't want to hurt her feelings or see her disappointed, she loves 'Tau'ri' holidays, but I was starting to worry about what she would wear.

I knew without a shadow of a doubt that she'd be back soon in some wild costume. But minutes turned to hours and she didn't return. I called her room, then her cell and left messages.

Finally she called back. "On my way," was all she said.

Not long after that, I heard the tic, tic, tic of high heels and the vision of a tiny mini skirted, tube top wearing street walker raced through my mind. I took my glasses off, pinched the bridge of my nose and waited.

"Ta da!" She said coming in.

I stared at the transformation. Still completely sexy, but in a subtler way with long hair curled and falling dramatically over one eye. The strapless red dress (one not so low as to ignite...er...invite trouble) fit her like a glove and had a thigh high slit, but still it covered her with a modicum of decency and didn't have the same provocative tone the other outfit had. At least not quite the same.

"So?" She shifted to one side and placed an above the elbow gloved hand on her hip and stated, "I didn't have time to dye my hair red. Would you wear a bow tie? A blue one?"

Her costume reminded me of someone but I'm not sure who. "Ah, yeah, great."

"Thank goodness! Well, I'll go change until this evening. Maybe I'll have some early dinner. See you later. And thank you for inviting me."

"Right." I watched her sway out the door and my gaze remained there, my smile growing.

Her head peeked back in and I jumped, trying to hide my smile by looking down as she used that sexy voice of hers to ask. "Oh, darling, should I pack an overnight bag?"

Of their own volition my eyes rose with the quickness, if not the grace, of a gazelle and I choked out, "Oh, God!"

"Was that 'Oh, God, yes'?" She grinned wide, delighted.

With my heart beating in my throat I managed a reply. "Sure. And bring your other...er...Steampunk costume. I'll...I'll figure something out to wear. We'll go downtown tomorrow night on Halloween and walk around with the rest of the geeks." I realized as I spoke that more than likely we would never make it out of my apartment.

I, Daniel Jackson, am in love with Vala Mal Doran.

~END


End file.
